Moments de la vie quotidienne
by Lyloute
Summary: gros délire sur les moments sans importance qu'on ne nous montre pas, à ne pas prnedre au sérieux!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Lyloute, c'est moooiiiiii! (meilleur moyen de faire partir les lecteurs lol!)

Genre: parodie/humour (j'espère)

Disclaimer: eh ben non, ils sont pas à moi et il y a peu de chance que ça change.

Note de l'auteur:

Je sais pas trop comment décrire cette… chose. J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic après avoir vu sur un site une image qui montrait Sanzo se brosser les dents. C'est vrai qu'on les voient jamais faire tout ces gestes quotidiens (d'ailleurs je commençais à avoir peur de la nouvelle style: "ben en fait c'est des porcs, ils se lavent pas et on les sent à 10 mètres!" Ca ferais pas très classe --;) alors j'ai imaginé des petites scènes… et puis c'est partit en vrille, avec le soutient de mon meilleur ami qui m'a poussé à mettre sur ffnet.

Bon je préviens le langage est assez direct mais c'est rien de terrible non plus. Et les phrase entre "..."c'est les actions que je dois caser dans un dialogue et comme le site n'accepte pas les signes que j'utilise habituellement j'ai dû faire avec les moyens du bord.

Maintenant trêve de blabla (mais est-ce que quelqu'un à lu?) et bonne lecture!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scène 1:

Nos quatre héros se sont arrêtés une fois de plus dans une auberge sur la route vers l'ouest. Ils viennent tout juste d'arriver et prennent du repos dans leur chambre. Sanzo lit son journal, Hakkai caresse doucement Hakuryu d'un air rêveur, perdu dans ses pensées et Goku se plaint. Bref tout est normal. Tout?

Goku: Au fait où est Gojyo?

Hakkai: C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un petit bout de temps. Pourtant il avait dit qu'il ne sortait pas ce soir.

Goku: Gojyo? T'es où?

Aucune réponse. Après un petit moment à l'appeler les amis commencent à s'inquiéter (ha ben quand même, 'sont pas rapide!).

Sanzo: Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ce kappa de merde!

Soudain alors qu'ils sont prêts à élargir leur recherche à la ville, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre (ils avaient pas penser à vérifier dedans --;;) et Gojyo en sort légèrement rouge et essoufflés avec un magasine "spécial" à la main.

Gojyo: Putain, impossible d'avoir un moment d'intimité avec vous! "commence à sortir de la chambre" Peut même plus se branler en paix.

Le choc est trop fort, Sanzo ne s'énerve même pas (il nous l'a choqué XD). Tout le monde se rassied en silence, un long silence, un de ces silences plein de gêne où on entend (enfin) les oiseaux et tout les autres bruits qu'on finit par oublier à force de gueler.

Goku: Sanzo?

Sanzo: Hum…

Goku: C'est quoi "se branler"?

Sanzo: ……………………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scène 2:

Tout le petit groupe de Sanzo voyage dans jeep et avec Goku le sujet de conversation ne change pas beaucoup.

Goku: Sanzo, j'ai faim!

Sanzo: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foutte.

Goku: Mais euh!

Hakkai, prenant pitié de lui: Il a raison on devrait s'arrêter.

Sanzo: Bon ça va, on va manger avant que le singe n'essaye de nous bouffer.

Goku: Yatta!

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, Hakkai prépare la nourriture et tout le monde se sert, non sans dispute entre Gojyo et Goku. Celui-ci englouti les plats à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'il arrive au dessert avant les autres et, profitant d'un moment d'inattention, mange tout, ne laissant rien à ses amis.

Gojyo: J'hallucine ce sale macaque nous à rien laissé!

Goku: Même pas vrai, c'est pas ma faute si vous êtes trop lents!

Sanzo: Je vais t'buter (c'est qu'il avait faim finalement!)

Goku, bizarrement pâle: Je… me sens pas très bi-uuurgh!

Il se précipite près d'un buisson et se met à vomir tellement qu'on pourrait croire qu'il rend ses tripes.

Gojyo: C'était bien la peine de bouffer comme un porc si c'est pour faire ça après, baka! Quel gâchis…

Hakkai: Euh Goku ça va aller?

Goku, profitant d'une pause dans ses spasmes intestinaux: Je me sens bizarre et tout fatigué et aussi-uuuuurrrrrrrgggggghh!

Hakkai, qui est quand même plus sympa que les deux autres (qui n'en ont rien à foutre du pauvre Goku en train de crever dans son buisson), regarde la boîte d'où il avait pris les desserts… et prend une drôle de couleur, une sorte de bleu-mauve qui ne présage rien, mais alors rien de bon.

Hakkai: Je crois que je sais quel est le problème. Je crois que je me suis trompé et j'ai pris les anciens gâteaux… ceux qui étaient périmés... gomen "sourire supra-méga-gêné"

BAAAM! (eh non c'est pas le flingue de Sanzo! C'est le bruit de toute la petite troupe qui se pète la guele sous l'effet de la surprise!).

Goku, entre deux vomissements: Hakkai j'te déteste!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes de l'auteur:

Voilàààààà!

Alors pour la première histoire: le cours d'éducation sexuelle je garde l'idée pour une autre fois (pour faire durer le plaisir niark!). Et pour la deuxième ben j'avais envie que Hakkai passe un peu pour un idiot pour une fois!

Sinon en global c'est pire que je pensais, on est au degrés zéros et bizarrement j'aime bien lol. Je dois pas être normale…

Franck: Je confirme tu n'es pas normale! En fait je pense qu'un asile serait le meilleur endroit pour toi, tu sais avec les filets à papillons, les cellules capitonnées, les piqûres quand tu n'es pas sage… Ce serait les vacances permanente pour moi, ah!

Lyloute: Le sujet le passionne on dirait…"s'effondre en larme pour faire culpabiliser Franck mais il s'en fout et va regarder Star Ac'"

Reviews pour la gentil auteur? (pour me prouver que tout le monde ne rêve pas de me voir chez les fous lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà! Toujours avec deux histoires sur le groupe de Sanzo.

Merci à** Jayse M **et** Nekochan Miharu** pour vos reviews! Ca m'a fait très plaisir (j'ai gardé un sourire de 4 mètres de long plaqué sur la figure pendant toute la journée lol). J'espère que vous aimerais aussi ce chapitre.

Je vais pas blablater plus longtemps, bonne lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scène 3:

Une nouvelle halte sur la route de nos bishô, une de plus. Sanzo est assis dans le restaurant en dessous de l'auberge où ils se sont arrêtés et savoure le calme qui y règne. Gojyo est à la chasse aux femmes et Hakkai et Goku sont couchés: c'est la paix totale pour notre bonze.

Inconnu: Excusez-moi, vous auriez du feu?

Sanzo dévisage le fou qui ose le déranger puis se dit que, pour une fois, il va être aimable. C'est donc avec politesse et self-control qu'il prête son briquet à l'étranger.

Celui-ci s'allume sa clope puis rend son briquet à Sanzo. C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produit: il reste!

Inconnu: Je m'appelle Ryo, et vous?

Sanzo, carrément déconcerté: Euh, Sanzo…

Ryo: Je peux m'asseoir? "montre la place vide à côté de moine" A moins que ce soit pris? "sourire charmeur".

o.O

C'est à peu près ce que donne la tête de Sanzo quand il comprend les intentions de Ryo (mdr).

S'en est trop pour lui, il pète carrément un câble et se met à sortir arme, baffeur et autres moyens de faire souffrir le pauvre draguer.

La décence ne me permet malheureusement pas de vous raconter ce qui s'ensuit mais je peux assurer que ce fut sanglant.

A la fin de la crise de nerfs Ryo n'est plus qu'une masse informe sur le sol, paix à son âme (à Ryo pas au sol, hein!)

Sanzo, tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage, prend une grande décision: plus jamais il ne sera aimable!

C'est sur cette note que ce finit l'histoire?

Inconnu: Salut beau blond, tu vis chez tes parents?...

to be continue…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

scène 4:

Tout avait bien commencé. Une journée banale à rouler vers l'ouest, rien ne laisse présager, sous le ciel bleu et la brise légère de cette matinée de printemps, que la vie de plusieurs membres du groupe basculera à jamais.

Pourtant…

Goku: euh, Sanzo?

Sanzo: Quoi?

Goku: je peux te poser une question?

Sanzo: Essaye.

Goku: Comment… "inspire un bon coup" commentonfaitlesbébés?

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre: Gojyo rigole tellement qu'il manque de s'étouffer et Sanzo laisse tomber sa clope qui, avec le vent, va finir de brûler sur la cuisse de Hakkai. Celui-ci surpris (et puis sa fait mal quoi!) freine brusquement se qui projette tout le monde à l'avant du véhicule qui fait une embardée et se renverse. Hakuryu est ko.

Hakkai, super énervé: Ha ben c'est malin, on a plus de transport maintenant! "s'éloigne des autres d'un pas décidé".

Goku: Où tu vas?

Hakkai: Je vais essayer de trouver une ville. Et vous vous ne bougez pas!

Plus personne ne parle, Hakkai est trop effrayant quand il s'énerve. Après 10 minutes de silence Gojyo se met à pouffer.

Gojyo: J'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi con le singe!

Goku: Non je suis pas con! Au fait pourquoi tu me traites de con?

Gojyo: A cause de ta question. "redevient sérieux" Tu sais vraiment pas comment ça se passe?

Goku: Ben… "baisse la tête" non…

Gojyo: Sanzo faut faire ton boulot mon vieux! Après tout c'est ton protégé.

Sanzo: C'est pas de ma faute si il est débile. Et puis j'ai jamais demandé à m'en occuper moi.

…………...

Goku: Alors, qui c'est qui m'explique?

Gojyo: Ok on partage le boulot, je lui explique et tu réponds à ses questions.

Sanzo: D'accord.

Gojyo cherche ses mots un moment. Goku a du mal à cacher son impatience.

Gojyo: Dans un couple il y a un homme et une femme. Enfin, en général, pour les cas particulier demande à Sanzo, il s'y connaît.

Sanzo _un peu _énervé: T'insinue quoi là kappa de merde?

Gojyo: Oh mais rien du tout Ryo… euh Sanzo (il est suicidaire lui! o.O). Donc je disais, un homme et une femme. "cherche encore ses mots et rougit" Le papa met la petite graine dans le ventre de la maman… euh et… et après 9 mois le bébé naît!

Goku est perplexe, Sanzo mort de rire.

Sanzo: C'est l'explication la plus pourrie que j'ai jamais entendu! Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part Môsieur-je-jardine-dans-les-filles. Pffff, la petite graine, on aura tout entendu.

Gojyo: Ben vas-y, propose mieux!

Sanzo, très sérieux: Goku, les bébé naissent dans les chous.

Gojyo: Et tu crois que c'est mieux CA! Mais quel crétin!

Sanzo: Moi un crétin! Kappa débile!

Gojyo: Hommo refoulé!

Sanzo: C'est bon t'es mort!

Sanzo se jette sur Gojyo, son baffeur à la main. Une lutte acharnée s'engage, les coups pleuvent et les deux jeunes hommes ne sont pas près de s'arrêter.

Lorsque Hakkai arrive à l'endroit où il avait quitté ses amis une bataille fait rage et Goku regarde le combat d'un air boudeur.

Hakkai: Goku qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Goku: Ils se sont disputés à propos des bébés et du jardinage et pour le coup j'ai toujours pas ma réponse moi.

Hakkai, en gueulant: STOP!

Les deux combattants se fige et regarde vers Hakkai. Gojyo a réussit à prendre le dessus et est à cheval sur Sanzo. Celui-ci lui tient la taille pour tenter de le repousser.

Hakkai, se retient de rire: Tu vois Goku, ça ressemble assez à ça de faire des bébés.

Gojyo se relève précipitamment, rouge comme une pivoine.

Gojyo: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Je suis pas comme ce moine dépravé!

Sanzo ne s'énerve pas mais le fusille quand même du regard. Hakkai arrête de rire et décide de prendre les choses en mains.

Hakkai: Goku vient avec moi je vais t'expliquer.

Goku: OUAIS!

Pendant que Hakkai et Goku discutent, un peu plus loin Sanzo et Gojyo boudent.

Gojyo: N'empêche c'est mon explications qui était la meilleure.

Sanzo: Tu me fatigues kappa! Accepte le fait que tu t'en sort mieux en pratique qu'en théorie.

Gojyo, moqueur: Comment tu sais que je suis bon en "pratique", ça t'intéresse?

Gojyo se prend le plus gros coup de baffeur de la création alors que Goku revient vers eux. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensés. Au bout d'un moment il regarde Gojyo fixement puis fait une grimace de dégoût. Puis il se tourne vers Sanzo.

Goku: "Vœux de chasteté" ça veut dire que toi non plus tu l'as jamais fait Sanzo?

Tous les regards se posent sur le bonze super gêné et carrément rouge.

Gojyo: Mais c'est vrai ça! T'es puceau mwahwahwahwah! °clic° T'énerves pas c'est pas grave Sanzo.

Hakkai: Du calme, ne lui tires pas dessus on pourrait encore en avoir besoin.

Sanzo: Très bien le débat est clos, allons-y!

Tout le monde est trop terrorisé pour désobéir, ils se mettent tous à marcher en direction du prochain village (Hakuryu est toujours K.O). Le silence règne.

Gojyo: Puceau à ton âge si c'est pas du gâchis quand même!

PAN!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà! pauvre Gojyo, paix à son âme mdr. C'était un peu long à écrire et j'ai eu du mal à finir j'espère que ça vous plaira, dites le moi dans une review.


	3. Chapter 3

Saluuut !!!! Je suis re-lààà !!!! Bah où vous allez tous ?! Revenez !

…

Mince j'ai encore fait fuir les lecteurs ! Ah non y en a encore quelques uns, ouf !

Je suis contente de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre après tout ce temps. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels mais je reviens plus folle que jamais (ah, ça y est j'ai perdu tous les lecteurs lol !).

Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve à la fin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scène 5 : la lessive

Aujourd'hui nos 4 amis se sont arrêtés près d'un petit lac pour le déjeuner. Ils sont épuisés par la nuit blanche qu'ils viennent de passer à combattre des monstres.

Gojyo : Je suis vanné !

Hakkai : Je serai d'avis qu'on se repose un peu avant de continuer, qu'en dites-vous ?

Gojyo : Mille fois d'accord !

Goku : Ha oui alors !

Après le repas, qui se passe dans le bordel habituel, ils décident tous de profiter du lac pour laver leurs vêtements chacun n'ayant plus qu'une seule copie de leurs "costumes". Bien sûr c'est Hakkai qui doit s'occuper de tout mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser plus que ça et s'acquitte de sa tâche avec son siiiii bôôôô sourire (NdL : Un instant, l'auteur essuie la bave sur son clavier parce qu'après les touches glissent).

Pendant que les habits sèchent tout le monde tente de s'installer plus ou moins confortablement mais les arbres n'ont jamais fait de bons oreillers et, par solidarité avec une forêt menacée d'abattage massif, ils sont particulièrement peu coopératifs ce jour là. Nos s'endorment quand même et s'envole tous vers le doux pays des rêves. Je rappelle chers lecteurs que, leurs vêtements n'étant pas sur eux, ils sont… en sous-vêtements ! Je vous laisse le temps d'imaginer et de vous en remettre…

----

----

----

Voilà ! Vous êtes prêts ? Je reprends.

Quelques heures après un cri strident réveille en sursaut toute la joyeuse troupe.

Gojyo : Putain c'était quoi ?

Hakkai : Où est Goku ?

Gojyo : Oh oh ! Si c'est ce con de singe qui nous a réveillé, Sanzo va le buter.

En effet le respectable moine en caleçon s'élance déjà avec fureur vers la provenance du cri, suivit de près par Gojyo et Hakkai (eux aussi en sous-vêtements, j'adorerai voir ça ! lol). Sur place ils retrouvent un Goku en état de choc. Sans attendre Sanzo se précipite sur lui et… le défonce à coup de baffeur.

Hakkai : Sanzo arrêtes ! Gojyo tiens le !

Gojyo : C'est ce que "se prend un coude en pleine poire" j'essaye de faire !

Hakkai, une fois que Sanzo est suffisamment hors d'atteinte : Goku, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? - _Gojyo :_ _Sanzo arrêtes de te débattre !_

Goku : J'étais venu chercher à manger - _Gojyo : Aïe ! Hakkai il me mord ! _- quand j'ai vu que -_ Gojyo : Non pas les cheveux ! _- tout le linge a disparu.

Un silence de mord suit cette phrase, tout le monde se fige. Hakkai tourne lentement la tête vers les habits qui sèchent…

Hakkai : Oh mon Dieu y a plus de linge !

Gojyo, au bord de l'hystérie : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Goku : On en rachètera au prochain village !

Gojyo, carrément hystérique : Et tu comptes te rendre là bas à moitié à poil ?... Et pas con ça ! On a qu'à envoyer le singe !

Goku : Non mais ça va pas ! Moi aussi je suis pudique ! "regards sceptique des 3 autres" Oui, ben en tout cas j'irai pas tout seul.

Hakkai : Bien, il n'y a pas 36 solutions, il faut qu'on parte comme ça. Et inutile de râler on a pas le choix !

C'est ainsi qu'ils ramasse leurs affaires et s'apprête à partir.

Hakkai, pensif : J'ai l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose…

Gojyo : Des vêtements peut-être ?

Hakkai : Merci mais ça j'avais remarquer -.-'' J'y suis ! Sanzo !

Sanzo : …

Gojyo : C'est vrai, ça il a rien dit depuis tout à l'heure !

Goku : Sanzo tu vas bien ?

Sanzo : …

Hakkai : Je crois bien qu'il est traumatisé.

Gojyo : Faut pas dramatiser le bonze, vois le côté positif : tu portes pas le caleçon de la dernière fois, tu sais celui avec des têtes de Mickey ! Mawahawhawha !!!

BAM !

Sanzo : Ferme ta gueule ! Maintenant en avant, plus vite on sera arrivé et plus vite ce cauchemar prendra fin…

Ils se mettent en marche, absolument pas rassuré et évitant les grandes routes. Mais la vie n'est vraiment pas un long fleuve tranquille… un bruit se fait entendre, ils s'arrêtent et tendent l'oreille.

Yokhai caché derrière un arbre : Je sens de la chair fraîche ! De la chair de bonze !

Gojyo, désespéré : Oh merde, pas ça, pas là !

Les 4 bisho se mettent en positions de combat en essayant de ne pas trouver la situation ridicule. Le yokhai sort de sa cachette, s'élance vers eux et… s'écroule de rire !

Gojyo : Non mais il se fout de notre gueule là !

Sanzo : Pitié achevez-moi !

Le yokhai toujours sur le sol n'arrête pas de rire et ne semble même pas pouvoir le faire dans un futur proche, ce qui a le don de mettre en rogne toute l'équipe. Puis à l'étonnement de tous il s'arrête brusquement.

Sanzo s'approche prudemment du monstre toujours par terre, se penche vers lui, puis se met à lui donner des coups de pied rageurs. Devant l'air étonné des 3 autres il les invite à s'approcher.

Sanzo, super énervé : Cette saloperie est morte de rire !

Gojyo : Oh misère, on a vraiment touché le fond…

Préférant oublier cette épisode troublant ils continuent d'avancer, rêvant à la ville normalement plus très loin. Les 15 minutes qui suivent leur parait une éternité mais ils arrivent finalement à rejoindre la ville. Ils essaient de la traverser discrètement se cachant dès que possible et arrivent à leur objectif.

On notera quand même que ce ne fut pas sans danger et qu'ils se sont fait poursuivre par une mère en rogne à qui son petit garçon lui avait dit que des monsieurs tout nus lui avaient proposé des bonbons en échange de son silence. Sanzo ne s'en remettra jamais (pour une fois que c'est lui qui se prend des coups, niark !).

Ils se précipitent dans un magasin et s'achètent au plus vite de quoi se vêtir. C'est de justesse qu'ils empêchent Sanzo d'éclater la tête du commerçant sur le mur lorsqu'il lui vient l'idée merveilleuse de rigoler de leur situation et tout recommence…

Mais n'aurais-je pas oublié quelque chose ? Un personnage peut-être. Où est Hakuryu ?

Maître dragon blanc sur un toit perché tenait en son bec… des vêtements !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça ne fait pas rire que moi . Pour les fautes d'orthographes comme j'ai écrit d'un seul coup et quasiment sans relecture elles risquent d'être nombreuses.

Sur ceux bonne année à tous, en espérant que 2007 sera meilleur et que nos rêves se réaliseront (laissez moi une petite review comme cadeau pour le nouvel an lol)


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà! en retard comme toujours alors mille fois désolé pour la looongue attente (euh, quelqu'un m'a attendu ?)

Est-il vraiment obligé que je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi ? Parce que ça frôle la torture là !

Note : La première scène vient d'une idée de Cachoucat. Elle en a parlée dans une review et j'ai adoré l'idée. Merci merci pour cette bonne idée de délire

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

scène 6 :

Aujourd'hui c'est dans jeep que l'on retrouve nos 4 bisho préférés ! Mais contrairement à d'habitude il n'y a ni dispute, ni coup de baffeur, ni rien… à part le bruit d'une terrible averse qui s'abat sur les pauvres garçons.

C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée qu'ils entrent dans une ville. Ni une ni deux ils se précipitent dans une auberge se mettrent à l'abris du torrent.

Hakkai : Combien de chambre vous reste-t-il ?

Aubergiste : Euh, 2 chambres doubles.

Hakkai : D'accord on les prend ! Sanzo tu peux payer ?

Hakkai s'attendait vraiment à tout, que Sanzo râle, tempête, se plaigne, rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours lui qui paye… mais certainement pas à ce qu'il lui donne la carte de la trinité avec le code gribouillé sur un bout de papier et qu'il s'enfuit en courant (et oui!), manque de se péter la gueule dans les escaliers et disparaisse finalement de leur vue.

Gojyo : Euh, y s'est passé quoi là ? O.O

Hakkai : Alors là aucune idée…

Goku : Il est peut-être malade ? "se met à gueuler" Sanzo attend je viens t'aider!

Goku monte lui aussi les escaliers en courant, Hakkai et Gojyo sur ses talons. Ils arrivent devant la porte de la chambre que Gojyo défonce (mais son pied en gardera des séquelles) puis ils entrent dans la salle de bain… et là c'est la consternation !

Sanzo un fer à lisser à la main entreprenait de faire disparaître les affreux frisottis qui ornaient sa chevelure. Chevelure qui d'ailleurs, si elle avait retrouvé un aspect normal du côté droit, ressemblait toujours à un… euh, un hérisson? L'image du beau moine super sexy en prend un sacré coup !

Inutile de dire que tout le monde, y compris Hakkai ne peut se retenir de rire face à ce spectacle et que Sanzo, trop honteux, préfère garder le silence mais jure solennellement qu'il se vengera !

Quelques coups de baffeur et deux ou trois coup de feu plus loin tout le monde s'est calmé (contraint et forcé) et feint n'avoir rien vu. Mais, même si l'idée le tente, Sanzo ne peut ni tuer ni effacer la mémoire de ses "amis"… et l'idée qu'ils l'aient surpris le rend furax.

Oui, il se vengera!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scène 7 : Sanzo joue la carte de la virilité

_Une fois de plus nous suivons les folles aventures de nos quatre vaillants voyageurs intrépides ! _

C'est quoi ce truc ?

_Leur quête du jour est : pendant que jeep roule ils doivent, à quatre à l'arrière de la voiture, chanter et chorégraphier la macarena! _

Hein ??? Qui parle ?

_Tiendront-ils le coup ? Ou tomberont-ils du véhicule à la prochaine bosse ?_

Putain je suis où ?!

_Si vous pensez qu'ils y arriveront tapez 1._

Tien ça me rappelle un truc ?!

_Si vous pensez qu'ils se vautrent lamentablement tapez 2._

C'est le 1 bien sûr tout le monde peut faire ça !

_Si vous vous en foutez et que de toute façon vous préférez le groupe de Koukaidji tapez 3._

Ha ouais mais là ça change tout, Ko est vachement bien foutu alors…

_Attention il ne vous reste plus que 5 minutes pour voter, Sanzo !_

Hein ?

_Sanzo_

_Sanzo_

Sanzo

SANZO !!!!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gojyo : Eh mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?!

Hakkai : Sanzo ça va ?

Sanzo, un peu hébété : Euh ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hakkai : Tu dormais et tu t'es mis à … parler "réprime difficilement un rire"

Sanzo : Hein? Parler de quoi?

Gojyo, avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles et une voix plus aigue : Ko est vachement bien foutu! Pff, une vrai groupie!

Sanzo : Mais n'importe quoi!

Gojyo : Oh que si! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de macarena, y a plus classe comme danse langoureuse avec l'homme de ta vie.

Sanzo : Gojyo, si tu tiens à la vie ne dis plus un mot!

Ainsi s'installa, dans la petite chambre d'auberge, un silence pesant. L'un d'entre eux était très sérieux et essayait d'analyser les bribes de rêves qu'il avait fait, et les autres se retenaient de rire pour s'assurer une survie d'encore quelques heures.

Mais nous sommes dans l'univers de Saiyuki, alors le calme ne dure jamais longtemps.

Gojyo : Honnêtement Sanzo, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Déjà que tu te fais draguer par des mecs alors si tu te mets à en rêver !... "pouffe de rire".

Bizarrement Sanzo ne répondit rien et, toujours plongé dans ses pensés, s'enferme dans la salle de bain (non pas avec le fer à lisser cette fois lol).

Hakkai : Gojyo, tu exagères ! Susceptible comme il est qui sait ce qu'il prépare. Je te préviens je ne t'aiderai pas.

Goku : Dites, pourquoi c'est grave que Sanzo il prononce le nom de Kokaidji quand il dort ?

Gojyo : Parce que notre beau blond nous fait un blocage sur les mecs !

Hakkai, indigné : Tu déforme les faits, Gojyo !

Gojyo : Si peu…

Pendant plusieurs heures chacun vaque à ses occupations. Puis l'heure du dîner arrive et tous s'installent à une table de l'auberge. Sanzo n'est toujours pas réapparut.

Hakkai : Ca devient inquiétant quand même, on devrait aller le chercher non ?

Gojyo et Goku : "la bouche pleine" Gne qwa ?

Hakkai : -.-' laissez tomber.

A ce moment là un cri hystérique de fan en délire parvient des escaliers et une jeune fille bavante s'élance vers un groupe de filles du même genre (ça sent les lectrices fan fictions lol).

La file : Y a un mec trop canon la haut ! Venez voir !

Mais elle n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin que l'objet de son fantasme descend à son tour. A la stupeur général (chacun pour ses raisons) un Sanzo méconnaissable fait son apparition.

Il a abandonné sa robe de moine pour un jean et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière et surtout… une petite moustache a apparut sur son beau (magnifique, charmant et sexy baaaaave) visage.

Les jeunes filles de tout à l'heure n'en peuvent plus et se mettent à glousser et crier (Aline pour qu'elle revienne-euh, hum je m'égare).

La réaction de nos héros est plus proche de la crise cardiaque avec l'option fracassage de mâchoire sur le sol.

Gojyo : C'est pas possible, c'est pas Sanzo !

Hakkai: …. (sans voix le Hakkai lol)

Sanzo s'approche alors de leur table avec des groupies mode sangsues accrochées à lui.

Sanzo : Tchô les mecs !

Gojyo, Hakkai et Goku : Hein?!!

Hakkai : Sanzo tu… tu vas bien ?

Sanzo : Ouais pourquoi ? "regarde les filles avec un sourire charmeur"

Goku : C'est pour quoi faire la moustache ?

Sanzo : Pour rien, mais les filles adorent les mecs, les vrais.

Gojyo : Alors pourquoi elles sont avec toi ?

Sanzo : Parce que je suis un mec, un vrai !

Gojyo : Mwahahahahaha !!

Hakkai : Voyons Sanzo ! Plus sérieusement pourquoi as-tu mis une fausse moustache ?

Une des groupies : Mais fichez lui la paix ! Pourquoi les hommes auraient le droit de se travestir et pas les femmes ? "en regardant Sanzo d'un air solennel" Le Club des Lesbiennes du Japon est à fond derrière vous ma belle!

Voilà comment faillit se finir le voyage de nos 4 bisho, 3 d'entre eux manquant de mourir de rire et un autre de honte.

…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hum, Sanzo s'en prend plein la tête sur ce coup là ! Mais sa revanche sera terrible lol et puis chacun son tour, pas de raison que je m'acharne toujours sur les autres.

Franck: Ouais enfin tu prend souvent Sanzo comme proie quand même…

Lyloute: De quoi je me mêle! (non je ne suis pas agressive, vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable)

Franck: Je suis le correcteur j'ai donc le droit de dire que j'en ai ras le bol que tu t'en prennes toujours à lui !

Lyloute: Correcteur sur une de mes fic ne veut pas dire correcteur sur toutes mes fic "plus bas" en plus t'es tellement lent que je suis pas près de la poster cette histoire nomdidiou

Franck: Quoi? J'ai pas bien entendu ?

Lyloute: Oh mais rien Franckounet de ma vie!

Franck: vomi et part en courant

Lyloute: N'en fais pas trop quand même --''

Bon, désolé pour cette interruption, n'ayez pas peur de laisser des reviews je ne mord pas (pas de commentaire Franck!!) et à la prochaine.


End file.
